Sheaths for carrying knives are generally known. Such sheaths are typically constructed by providing two elongated layers of material with one layer longer than another and connecting the layers along opposing longitudinal edges. The top end of the longer of the two layers may be folded over to form a belt loop.
The traditional material used for making sheaths is predominately leather because of its durability and resistance to knife cuts. More recent advances include the user of woven materials such as canvas.
One of the difficulties of making a durable sheath is the method of joining the opposing edges of the elongated layers of material used for making the sheath. Past methods have included riveting or even sewing. However, rivets can dull the sharp edge of the knife while sheaths that are sewn can be easily damaged by the sharp edge of the knife cutting the sewn edge upon removal of the knife.
Another difficulty is that a knife can be easily and inadvertently dislodged from the sheath resulting in loss of the knife. One solution has been to provide a strap that folds across the handle of the knife, thereby preventing inadvertent loss of the knife. However, where a user attempts to remove or insert the knife without releasing the strap, the strap can be damaged. Accordingly, a need exists for better ways of preventing the inadvertent loss of knives from carrying sheaths.